The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula lasiocarpa Cham., commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKML01’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKML01’, is a product of a planned mutant selection and monitoring program conducted by the inventor, Gert K. Jensen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula variety with small violet-blue flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar, ‘PKML01’, was isolated by the inventor in 2002 in Søhus, Denmark, by seedling selection following self-pollination of the maternal Campanula lasiocarpa Cham. plant designated ‘2229’ (unpatented). The inventor selected the new Campanula cultivar on the basis of its violet-blue flowers and sturdy, compact and freely flowering habit. Plants of the new Campanula cultivar are more upright and compact and more freely flowering than plants of the maternal parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated since January of 2002 in Søhus, Denmark, has shown that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.